nicktoonsenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick o matic design factory the movie
Nick o matic design factory the movie is a movie from the 90s nicktoons adventures Transcript (We see fireworks exploding marking the word the end and not so long song ended) Man: and cut! Helga: that was so amazing! Arnold: that is great, the 90s nicktoons movie is finally over! First AD: movie's over people, go home, that is a wrap Stimpy: good work everyone, oh joy, we'll see you on the next one Ren: Stimpy, are you sure we are going to have fun? Stimpy: yes Henry: well you can do it all! June: it's the nick o matic design factory, you know, it's to create your own nickelodeon world! Hit it! Henry and June: strike up the band everyone, we're going to have a good time It's time to create your own nickelodeon world We are going to do it all again So here we go! Helga: yeah Henry: your the boss (2x) There's no way to be cross or mad Ren: you eediot! Henry: we're going to do it all again And let's get the design factory in Rocko: oh baby June: construct, e-mail, print, stamp, stick, fold, send and wear, with the nick o matic design factory You can do it all! Gerald: places everyone, lights, camera, and action! June: come on everyone, let's strike up the band Pack up your bags and cheer hooray Henry and June: come on everyone let's jump on the bus Riding out to town to the design factory Come on everyone, wave your hands Let's do it all again! June: Come on everyone, dance if you dare The design factory is coming your way Henry: come on everyone, come to the fair Hold on tight and enjoy the rides All toons: here we go! Henry and June: come on everyone, let's have a show We are going enjoy the design factory Nicktoons, the nicktoons Wow, let's do it again N to the I to the C to the K O to the M to the A and T and I and C D to the E to the S to the I and G and N F to the A to the C, T, O, R and Y! (Nickelodeon and mattel presents, Nick o matic design factory) (A view at kingsthorpe snooker club, it's 7PM) Lyla: hi Rocko: oh, hi Lyla: how are you? Rocko: great Gerald: so, Lyla, is it true, that Nick o matic design factory is gonna be fun? Lyla: yes Gerald: well, come on lyla, hoping that your hair is dried after you had a bath or shower, here's something super awesome Lyla: what's that? Gerald: you know, the cbeebies getting dressed song Helga: hello Lyla Arnold: hi Lyla Lyla: hello Pataki, hello shortman Gerald: check this out, it's a cbeebies song about getting dressed Helga and arnold: wow Gerald: it's called, the cbeebies getting dressed song Helga: yes, your right Gerald, it's sung to the tune of old MacDonald had a farm Lyla: it's cool Arnold: so, play it, and a one, and a two and a one, two, three (The cbeebies getting dressed song starts) Gerald: are you ready to get dressed? Lyla: aw yeah Gerald: you pick your clothes and you pick out style Helga and arnold: time to wear these clothes Helga: and you'll put them out on the washing line Arnold and Gerald: so they're clean and dry Arnold: pull your trousers up, take your shirt on too Helga: pull your socks Gerald: take your shoes Arnold, Helga and Gerald: and now your ready Your so well dressed And now your done Then your ready to go! (2x) Lyla: I'm ready now Helga: good (Cut to old five bells where Sophie is in her bathrobe, drinking blackcurrant) Sophie: ah yes, heart tv, so nice Henry: hello Sophie: who are you? Henry: I'm Henry June: and I'm June Sophie: ah, how nice Henry: Lyla says that she likes you Sophie: really June: yeah Sophie: erm, Henry, June? Henry and June: yes? Sophie: I don't think my hair colour is brown anymore June: and what is your hair colour now? Sophie: light blond! Henry and June: yeah! We like it! Henry: oh, one thing, before you get to see Lyla, you might have a good wash Sophie: what's it called? June: the cbeebies wash song Sophie: wow, you both are so beautiful Henry: thanks, now let's get this show on the road (At the girls toilet) June: take your bathrobe off, hope your wearing your bikini Sophie: yes, I am wearing that bikini in the shower Henry: and we'll sing the cbeebies wash song Sophie: before you both sing, would you mind counting down to five for me? Henry and June: yes Sophie: very good Henry and June: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Begin! (The cbeebies wash song begins) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, i have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with cbeebies is so much fun Sophie: wow, I feel so dry! Henry: that is so great, now to dry your hair, wait, erm, what's your hair colour again? Sophie: blond June: good, now, what hairstyle you want Sophie: braided tails Henry: good Leon: hello Sophie: hi Leon leon: how's it going? Sophie: very good Lyla: hey! Henry and June: hello Lyla (Back At kingsthorpe snooker club) Nicole: hello Sophie: um, hello Joey: (whispering) Nicole has made a bracelet June: oh really Nicole: yeah Henry: yeah, right, a bracelet Joey: check that out (at headlands primary school) Emma: you must be Sophie Sophie: hello Lyla: hi leon: hi Henry: here, let us introduce these guys, they're the year 6s June: they like your old school Leon: erm, where's Nicole and Joey? (At class 13) Nicole: Otto rocket, hello Otto rocket: yeah dude Nicole: cool Otto rocket: start my name with an o, and end with a t, t, o! (Otto rocket starts singing his song in the style o sort it from balamory) Otto rocket: oh yeah man Start an o And a, t, t, o Category:Nicktoons